When your computer decides to go wacko
by Shinimegami-Rin
Summary: Now it is pure insanity. Read at the risk of your own sanity.
1. The first of the randommness

What You Get When Your Computer Goes Crazy  
  
Rin Chaos Ecrycer Author's note: I'm ba~ack! How come no one's saying anything? Random Person in Audience: Aaaahhhhhhhhh! It's you! I was in therapy for 6 months thanks to you! *guards come and 'escort' him out* Well, now that that's over with, on to the disclaimer! Disclaimer: I don't own it. Any of it. I wish I did, but I don't. Please don't sue me. A/N: You won't get the title till lots later in the story, lots later.  
  
She looked back at her pursuer, witch was a teenage boy in what looked suspiciously like a priests' outfit, but it turned out to be a fatal mistake. She tripped and almost fell face forward, except she fell into someone. "Who are you?" he asked. She looked at him and he was dressed in spandex shorts and a green top, he would have been almost pleasant looking, except for the cold, assassin eyes that looked at her without mercy. "Let go of me!" she shrieked, and it worked. 'It must have been the high pitch of my voice,' she thought. But without any delay, she started running again. 'Who are these people!' she thought rapidly, 'And why are they casing me.' She took her chances again and peered quickly behind her, they appeared to be talking, when the guy in the green shirt pointed to one direction, and directed the boy in priests' clothing that way. 'They're obviously trying to cut me off, but why? I don't even know who they are!' she was trying to figure out why they were trying to catch her, when she felt someone grab her arm.  
"Hey," the boy said, "why are you running?" This boy looked much nicer than the other two she had met, but she wasn't about to take chances.  
"Let go of me!" she growled, but besides being a little shocked, he just grabbed her arm a little tighter. 'Damn, he sure is a lot stronger than he looks!'  
"Do you work for OZ?" he asked less friendly this time. She just stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant, when one of the two boys that were chasing her appeared.  
"Quatre!" he yelled, and he must have startled the boy, because his grip slackened a bit. Not wanting the chance to pass her by, she wrenched with all her strength to get free, and it worked.  
"Damn!" the priest boy yelled. "And we almost had her too!"  
With that, she took off at top speed down the never-ending hallway. 'Why are these people chasing me!?' she thought, exasperated at how many boys there were in this whole place. 'Next thing you know I'll run into a Chinese person,' which is exactly what happened. When she turned the corner, she ran right into a Chinese boy with another boy, who looked to be Russian, behind him. The force of running into him pushed both her and him backwards, in her case, into a wall, and in his, the boy that was with him.  
"Who are you?" the Russian boy asked, showing no emotion whatsoever.  
"Who cares who she is!" the Chinese boy yelled, but right after that, a beeper at the Russian boys' waist went off.  
"Wufei, you watch her, I'll see what Heero and Duo want," the Russian said. "And don't hurt her." As the boy called Wufei approached her, she felt no desire to run because two twin katana's were strapped to his back.  
"I don't know who you are, but I really don't care, just tell me why you're here," he said, with an obvious dislike for women. She just stared at him with an odd expression on her face, thinking, 'Where have I seen these people before, and why do their names sound so damn familiar!'  
"Wufei!" yelled someone, coming up behind the boy. He didn't change his watching her, but he didn't seem surprised either.  
"What do you want Quatre?" he said in that same cold tone.  
"I was going to tell you to be on the lookout for a teenage girl, but I see that you've already taken care of that," Quatre said. She was slumped into a ball, expecting incoming pain, but when there was none, she peeked out from under her arms. 'Oh, it's just that Arabian boy,' but then she remembered what she had done and hid under the comfort of her arms, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Who are you?" he asked, kindness shining in his eyes. For some reason, she felt like telling him, but then she saw the boy Wufei, behind him, and hid her eyes once again. He didn't have time to repeat the question because the Russian boy was talking to him.  
"Quatre, we've gotta bring her to Duo and Heero," he said in that never changing voice.  
"'Kay Trowa," he answered, before turning his attention to the girl in front of him. "Get up, we're going to take you someplace else," he said to her, his kindness never changing. Feeling bad about how she had treated him before, and how nice he was being, she got up with only a moments hesitation when she looked at Wufei, but then the kind Arab help her up.  
"Uh, thanks," she said, not knowing what else to say.  
"It's alright," he said, lifting up her face and leading her in the direction of the other two boys, but keeping a firm grip on her hand.  
When they arrived at their destination, it was a sort of hang out room for people to relax in. The two boys she had 'run' into earlier were already there, one looking very pissed while the one in priests' clothing was talking his ears off. When the door closed, the room became very silent, with everyone looking at her. She became really uncomfortable and started fidgeting.  
"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say this, who are you?" said the boy in the green shirt, in his cold voice. When he said it, it was more of an order than anything else, and she was about to answer when the priest boy spoke up.  
"Heero, don't say it like that, you might scare her," he said rather matter of fact like. 'So, his name is Heero, that must mean that the boy over there is Duo,' she thought to herself, when it hit her. She started saying names out loud, oblivious to the five boys' reactions.  
"Hmm, Chang Wufei, Merian, Odin Lowe, Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Rashid, Quatre Raberba Winner, Maganacs, No Name, Trowa Barton, Relena Darlion, hmm, oh yeah, Deathscythe, Wing Zero , Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Shenlong or Nataku. Hmm, where have I heard that stuff before?" she said, not noticing how each of the names affected each of the boys differently.  
'H-how could this girl know about Merian!? I haven't told any of my fellow pilots about her, and how did she know about Nataku, unless she's with OZ.'  
'No one knows about Odin, he died! He was killed, no one knows about him, anyone who saw him died, except for me,' Heero thought.  
'No, don't go there, you don't want to remember it. But if you'd been there, and not stealing that Leo, you might have been able to protect Sister Helen and Father Maxwell! Solo, haven't heard of him in years, if only I got the medicine faster! I could have saved him!' thought a heartbroken Duo.  
'The Maganacs, lots of people know about them, but few know the name of Rashid. How is it that this girl came to such detailed information?'  
'No Name, haven't heard that name in such a long time. I wonder how she knows it?' thought Trowa.  
"W-who are you?" Duo said uncertainly.  
"I remember now! Gundam Wing! No wonder you looked familiar!" and with that, she latched onto a very shocked Duo.  
"Who are you." Asked Wufei, even colder than before, if that could be possible.  
"Oh, I'm Rin Chaos Ecrycer, a loyal Wufei hater and Duo fan," Rin said, making everyone even more confused than ever. "I just need one thing for proof." And with the final word, reached behind Duo to reveal a long, three-foot braid.  
"What does that prove?!" Duo asked, getting agitated.  
"It proves everything, I mean, how many boys that hang out with people like that have a three-foot braid," she said.  
"Well, I guess you can't argue with that, but who are you?" asked Quatre.  
*sigh* "My name is Rin Chaos Ecrycer, I'm thirteen, a huge Duo fan, and a lover of anything anime. What I can't understand is how I got here? Oh well, this has always been a dream of mine," she said.  
"That didn't tell us how you know about us," said an angry Heero.  
"Wow, Heero doesn't sound like that unless Relena's around or he's really pissed. And since Relena isn't here, he must be that he's about ready to kill someone, mainly me," Rin stated. "I guess I better get this going, before Heero kills me, but this may sound a little weird, or a lot. Well, as I said I'm thirteen and a very big fan of anime. This may not sound very important now, but it will make sense in a little bit. Some of my favorite animes are Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, Dragon Knights, Rurouni Kenshin, Inu-Yasha, Gundam Wing, and a lot of others. If you notice something, the last I said was Gundam Wing, and that's an anime about five Gundam pilots, a crazy stalker-bitch, and how they're trying to save the colonies and Earth from Operation Meteor. This show is about you five, and my favorite character is Duo, and least favorite is Wufei. Although I do feel sorry for Wufei and his past," Rin stops here, looking at Wufei and giving him an apologetic look before continuing.  
"How do you know about my past?!" Wufei practically yelled at her.  
"Well, there's these things called manga's where I come from, and it's sort of like a comic, and it tells about all your pasts. Quatre, you were one stuck up brat before you were kidnapped by Rashid." Quatre started to blush, for he knew exactly what she was talking about. "I know about Odin Lowe, Merian, the Sister and Father, and No Name," while Rin was saying this, she didn't look at each of the pilots, so as not to give out any information on any of the pilots. "Well, that's about it."  
"If we're a T.V. show, how are you here?" Trowa asked.  
"That is an excellent question that I would like to know myself," said Rin. "Hey Heero, can I borrow you're laptop?"  
"Why?" Heero asked, slanting his eyes.  
"So I can see if I can still get into some things that are from where I'm from," said Rin. Just then, a woman with a very odd hair style came in with a few folders and a laptop.  
"Pilots, has there been someone in the base called Rin?" she asked uncertainly.  
"Right there, Sally," said Heero.  
"Oh, thanks. Are these yours, and if they are, how do you know so much about us and you have one big imagination," she said, confusing the pilots and making the girl blush.  
"You read When We First Met, didn't you," Rin said.  
"Yes, I did," replied Sally. "So these must be yours then."  
"Yes," she said, reaching out to take them, but before she could reach them, a very angry Heero grabbed them.  
"What is this?" he growled.  
"Don't worry, I looked through it all, and nothing is of very much importance, some of it actually looks like school work," said Sally.  
"Can I see it? Please, Heero?" Duo begged.  
'He looks even cuter than I imagined him when he begs,' thought Rin.  
"Fine," said Heero.  
"Wait! Let me have this one notebook," said Rin, picking out a beat up old notebook.  
"Why?" said Heero, narrowing his eyes.  
"Don't worry, Sally already read it," Rin replied, getting red in the face again.  
"Let me see it," Heero demanded, getting the, 'I'm going to kill you now if you don't give it to me,' look in his eyes.  
"Alright, but only Duo can read it, and will you please give me my laptop?" Rin said and asked at the same time.  
"Fine, but if you try contacting OZ headquarters, I won't fail to kill you," Heero said, causing Rin to gulp. Rin then handed the notebook to Duo, who immediately started reading, while Heero handed her the laptop. The other pilots then went through her other folders, some containing small phrases in Japanese, or small doujinshi.  
"What is this stuff?" said Quatre, coming upon a small doujinshi where the pilots were cats.  
"It's something I got from the internet, and it was too cute to not print out," replied Rin, while waiting for the laptop to start, and when it did, she logged in under her username and proceeded to get on the internet.  
"Most of this folder either seems to be for history or French," said Trowa, finished looking through the rest of the folder.  
"This one seems to be a sort of planner," said Wufei, also finishing looking through the planner.  
"Well, this stuff seems to be harmless, but what about the computer," said Heero.  
"Rin, what is this?" asked Duo nervously, as he finished reading the story in the notebook.  
Rin, who went beet red in the face when she heard this, said, "Oh, that's just a story where I put myself in the show," she said nervously.  
"Then why does it have no mention of Rin, but instead a Xi?" Duo asked slyly.  
"Well, you see, in most stories like that, the author gives themselves an alias to use instead of their own name," said Rin. As soon as she got finished speaking, music came out of the laptop, because the website had just finished loading.  
"What is that music?" said Quatre. "It sounds familiar somehow."  
"It would sound familiar, it's one of the main theme songs on the show," said Rin, changing it so that a different song was playing.  
"Show me," said Heero. "Show me this website."  
"A-alright," stuttered Rin, surprised by his sudden appearance beside her. "But I have to warn you, some people portray themselves as being related to you." As she showed them all of the website called The Dorm Room, she got mixed expressions from each of the pilots, Sally, though, had gone off somewhere.  
"I have a sister?" said Heero.  
"I am not a braided baka!" shouted Duo.  
"I don't rant 24 hours a day non-stop about the injustice of women being on this planet!" shouted an equally pissed Wufei.  
  
"That is the most wrong thing in the world," Trowa stated, after finishing the bio's.  
"Huh," said Rin, surprised at their reaction when they read it because it portrayed them together. "You mean it's true! I knew it, I just knew that you two weren't together!"  
"This is titled 'lemon', what's a 'lemon?'" asked Heero.  
"Yeah ,what's a 'lemon'?" asked Duo. As an answer, Rin got back on the computer and went to a website called Fanfiction.net and went to the Gundam Wing fanfiction for 'older' people. As the boys read it, a look of disgust spread across their faces simultaneously.  
"You read this stuff?" asked Trowa.  
"Some of it is really good, like Willing Slave," she answered, going red in the face.  
"That's sick," said Wufei.  
"I want to read something about me," said Duo, so Rin went to the top and changed the settings to content: humor rating: all. Duo then began to read some of the best humor fanfics in the world.  
"Well, I still don't know if you're telling the truth," said Heero.  
"Fine, I'll prove something to you, move over Duo," said Rin.  
"But I'm reading that! And it's funny!" pouted Duo.  
"Sorry, but I need to show Heero something," and with that, Rin minimized the website and brought up another called 'The Duo Dance.'  
"Oooh, what's the Duo dance?" asked Duo.  
"Maybe it's when you act stupid," said an annoyed Wufei. "Hurry up onna." Rin then turned to him to give him a glare as cold as Heero's.  
"Did you just call me 'onna'?" she asked a bit too politely. "That's it," and she minimized the website to pull up a written document called School.  
"What's School?" asked Duo.  
"It's something that I'm writing, and thanks to that last comment, Wufei is now a girl throughout the entire thing," said Rin with an evil glint in her eye.  
"Injustice! I'm not a weakling girl, onna!" shouted Wufei.  
"Yeah, but what are you gonna do about it?" asked Rin. "After all, it is my imagination. Now, back to the top 50."  
"The top 50 what?" asked Quatre.  
"The top 50 best Gundam Wing websites of course!"  
"Websites are made for us?" asked Heero.  
"Yes, if you remember correctly, I said that this is a popular anime, so of course there're shrines, websites, fanfics, you name it they have it," said Rin.  
"And what if I still don't believe you?" asked Heero.  
"Then I guess you'd lock me in a prisoners room with all the necessities a person needs and try to get me to say that I'm from OZ, which I'm not," Rin said, which is exactly what Heero did.  
"Hey, you can't do this to me, I'm from America!" Rin screamed from inside her small bedroom-prison.  
"We're in space, and what does being from America have anything to do with it?" said Heero, who was on the outside of the door.  
"Can I at least have my laptop?" she asked hopefully.  
"No such luck, you might be working for OZ, and I can't let you contact them," said Heero.  
"Then can I have my notebooks?" she asked. Heero thought about this for a while before saying yes. "Thank you."  
  
"I can't believe that you're actually locking her up," said Quatre.  
"She seems nice enough to me," said Duo.  
"OZ is probably just trying to trick us into thinking that she's nice and a little senile, so we'll let her stay and give them information," said Heero. Just then, they heard singing.  
"Jus one beat cominucation! Ameni utananagera, aroisiani asoi ie o nori, hm-hm-hm-hmhm-hmm-hm-hm-hm-hm tonight!" it sang.  
"That is pretty catchy," said Duo. "It wouldn't be catchy if you knew what she was saying," said Heero, going a little pale at the lyrics.  
"Why, what are they saying?" asked Wufei.  
"Let's see, a good way to describe them would be to say lemon," Heero said, using the term that Rin had so politely shown them.  
"Urgh, how can she sing something like that!" Duo said.  
"Who knows, but I'm going to see what's on this laptop of hers," said Heero, just noticing that the background was a huge picture of Duo.  
  
"I wish I had something to do, I wish I had something to do," said Rin, when she decided t randomly burst out in song. "Hitoriri oiu ou shido, yono shana kana, hana ho sho to do, une ya hana arei ot to torio-," sang Rin.  
"Wonder what she's singing this time," said Duo, when on came a better sung version of the song. "What the-?" started Duo, when he heard a yelp of delight come from the room where Rin was staying.  
"Yay! That's so cool! I found all my DVD's in the closet along with a T.V.! Yay!" shouted Rin, catching the attention of all the pilots, who were just lounging around. They immediately went to her room, where she was laying on the bed watching a T.V.  
"Where'd you get that T.V.!?" shouted Wufei, who was trying to be heard over the sound of the T.V.  
"Shhhh! It's at the best part!" said Rin, and threw a pillow at Wufei. The DVD was a different one, and was playing the song that the pilots called 'Just Communication' while she sang along.  
"What the-," started Duo, because he saw the picture on the T.V., which looked suspiciously like himself and the other pilots. "What the hell is this!?"  
"It's what I've been telling you all this time! Now be quiet, I want to see Heero almost kill himself!" she said while skipping the DVD forward to the spot that she wanted. On the T.V. they saw Heero self-destruct his Gundam with him on the platform outside of it, to all looks killing himself.  
"Wow, I remember that," said Quatre.  
"I said be quiet! I like making fun of the ending song!" yelled Rin, and she did precisely that. She had either memorized the song or knew Japanese, but whatever the song said and what Rin said to make fun of it made the boys laugh. "Nuh-uh, he runs away from you and hates you. He doesn't love you and it's a good thing that you get on his nerves because you're crazy and you stalk him way too much! And you're ugly miss 'I think I'm so cool because I'm rich." By the end of the song Heero was actually smiling and Trowa was almost looking amused with a glimmer in his eye. "Wow, I must have been pretty funny to make Heero laugh like that," said Rin.  
"Is that the anime of us?" asked Duo.  
"Yup, and I found a whole bunch of others where I found this one," answered Rin, before being interrupted by Sally.  
"Um, excuse me, but Rin, I found these comic-like things and I thought they might be yours," said Sally.  
"They might be mine, let me see them," asked Rin. "Oh my gosh! It's my manga's and Dragon Knight collection!" she yelled, stroking the manga's with a motherly love.  
"Well, that's all," said Sally, as she left.  
"Why does she appear out of nowhere and then disappear just as suddenly?" asked Rin.  
"Who knows, but now we know that you're not making this stuff up," said Duo.  
"Well of course I'm not making it up! I don't have the type of imagination to think up such a detailed story like that, I only have enough imagination to think up side-stories like When We First Met," said Rin. "But there are people out there who have some of the greatest minds in all anime and manga."  
"Hey, what's this?" asked Wufei, as he spotted a manga called Gundam Wing: Episode Zero.  
"It's nothing!" yelled Rin as she snatched the manga from his hands. "You can't look at this, none of you can! It reveals too much about your pasts that only anime fans should know!"  
"Oh, does it tell about her?" asked Wufei.  
"Yes, it does. It also tells about all of your pasts, and Heero, may I please have my laptop now? I'm in desperate need of something funny."  
"You can only use it in the main room that we showed you when we captured you," was his answer as he went outside.  
"I guess that means that I can go out of this room," she said as she walked outside and turned a corner. When she was a little ways away, she realized something and turned back around to where her room was.  
"Back so soon?" asked Duo as he went through some of the DVD's. Playing on the T.V. was Trigun.  
"I like this guy," said Quatre.  
"So, why are you back so soon?" repeated Duo.  
"I, um, forgot where that room was," she told him sheepishly. Everyone in the room then did a facefault. (you know, that anime style fall)  
  
"Hey, can you show me some other websites?" asked Duo once he had shown Rin where the room was.  
"Oh, that's easy," she told him. "What type do you want?"  
"There are different types?" he asked in surprise.  
"Of course there are," she told him. "So, do you want a website of total randomness, kill Relena, Duo shrine, Heero shrine, Wufei shrine, Trowa shrine, Quatre shrine, or something else?"  
"I think I'll have the kill Relena," Duo told her. Rin got a scary grin on her face as she went to the Dorm Room links. She then clicked on the banner that said 'Come to our website! Because Duo's in a towel there :p'  
"Do you want to know about this website or do you want to go ahead and kill Relena?" she asked him.  
"I want to kill Relena," Duo told her.  
"Exactly what I want to do," Rin told him. She then went to Heero is not Toast [and other gundam wing facts]. Once they were done torturing and killing Relena, Duo was laughing his head off while Rin was grinning evilly.  
"That's not even the best one, there's one where you can even have Heero push her off a cliff," Rin told him, which made Duo laugh even harder. 'Awww, he looks so cute when he's laughing his head off,' she thought.  
"Too funny... can't stop.... laughing!" he said in between breaths. Once he was done, he told Rin that he had to go do something pertaining to the war, leaving her alone.  
"Let's see, wonder what fanfic shall I read today?" she asked herself as she skimmed through the titles for Gundam Wing fanfiction. "Hmm, I haven't read that one, yet it's colored, so I must have read it sometime. Oh well, nothing ever bad came about from rereading something." Little did she know how wrong she was. 'This is one weird story,' she thought to herself, not noticing how the laptop was glowing since it was a silvery color. 'Okay, maybe this story is just a bit too weird.' At that moment, though, Duo and Heero walked in right at that time, and Heero, being the perfect soldier, noticed immediately how the laptop was even more silvery than usual and how Rin seemed oblivious of what was happening.  
"Rin-," he started to say, but at that precise moment, the light burst forth from the laptop, enveloping Rin and the two pilots.  
"WTF-" Rin started to say, using one of her favorite phrases from fanfiction. When the light enveloped her and the pilots, the stuff that had suddenly appeared in her room and other places started to glow along with the pilots, who were very surprised at starting to glow. Then, very slowly, all of the things that had started to glow started to disappear.  
"What the hell is going on!?" shrieked Rin, who was just as surprised as the pilots at starting to glow. In a sudden flash, though, all of the pilots and all of Rin's things disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rin: Well? Was it full of random insanity? Don't worry, it gets even more random, and I have it mostly done, so when I get lets say, two reviews, I'll post the next chappie. NOW RR!!!! 


	2. craziness to an almost extreme

Chapter two Rin: I'm back, and a bit more crazy, now read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
'What the hell happened?' Rin thought groggily as she opened her eyes to new scenery.  
"Miss Megumi, the girl has finally woken up," said a young woman. She had deep blue eyes with an almost black colored blue hair.  
"Let her rest, she was unconscious with those other boys that we found, although I can't figure out how the boys can be up and about so quickly," said another women who was a bit older than the other and had hair a very dark color of green.  
"Where am I?" she asked unsteadily.  
"You mean you don't know where you are?" asked the younger women, looking startled. Rin only shook her head. "You're in the 11th year of the Meiji era."  
"Riiiiin! You're awake," said Duo as he entered the room, wearing some odd clothes.  
"D-did you just say the 11th year of the Meiji era?!" Rin asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, I did. Why is that so important?" she asked.  
"That means we're in Rurouni Kenshin," she stated, making both of the women look surprised.  
"How do you know the name of Sir Ken?" asked the older woman.  
"Yes, how do you know the name Kenshin?" asked the younger woman.  
"Is this another one of those show things?" asked Duo.  
"Why me? I just wanted to read some fanfiction, not get sucked into another world," Rin said. "It's alright, Megumi, I don't mean the battosai any harm. The same goes for you, Kaoru."  
"How do you know our names?" both women asked at the same time.  
"Yeah, how do you know their names?" asked a red-haired man who had just entered the room with the rest of the pilots.  
"Do I really have to explain this all again?" asked Rin to herself. "Okay, I'll tell you on one condition, you don't lock me up for thinking I'm senile or for knowing too much about you," she said with a pointed look at Heero.  
"Why would we lock you up?" asked a young boy who had entered at all the commotion. He had a bamboo sword over his shoulder and wore a kimono.  
"Because where I come from, we can watch every little move you make, know about your pasts, and even know what you think at certain points." The people from this era looked shocked, but a person behind the door started laughing.  
"Kenshin, are you really going to believe that load of crap," he said while he stepped out from behind the door. He was a tall man with brown, spiky hair held up with a red bandana.  
"That's just the type of thing I expected from you, Sanosuke Sagara," said Rin, leaving Sanosuke looking shocked. "Sanosuke Sagara, ex-fighter for hire, friend of Kenshin, very good with his fists, used to have a Zan- batto before Kenshin sliced it in half during a fight, ex-member of the.." Rin continued, leaving everyone shocked.  
"H-how do you know that?!" asked the short kid, reaching for his bamboo sword.  
"Yahiko Myojin, training samurai under the instruction of Kaoru to learn the Kamiya-Kashin Ryu, father was killed during the revolution, mother died when he was young, raised by the local yakuza who forced him to steal for them before Kenshin took him to train under Kaoru, wants to become an even better warrior than Kenshin and wants his own sakka-bato.." Rin kept rattling off facts about him leaving everyone shocked. "Do I have to do any more histories, or do you believe me?" she asked when another girl came in.  
"Hey, why's everyone in here?" she asked, her blue hair in a braid behind her.  
"Why don't you tell us her history, if you can tell us, we'll believe you," said Kaoru.  
*sigh* "Misao Makimachi, member of the Oniwaben group, has a secret crush on Aoshi Shinomori, first met Kenshin when she was stealing stuff from other bandits who she had tricked into thinking she was a babe, main weapon is herself and her tobikunai attack with her kunai knifes, do I have to say anymore?" Rin said, making Misao stop in her tracks.  
"How do you know so much about us?" asked Kenshin.  
"We had the same reaction when she told us how much she knew about us," said Quatre.  
"Yeah, the only difference is that Heero locked her up," said Wufei.  
"Is my laptop here? What about my DVD's and manga's?" Rin asked the pilots.  
"We kept the laptop safe along with the manga's, but we can't find the DVD's anywhere," Duo supplied helpfully.  
"Oh, can you show me where they are?" Rin asked. "I think my Rurouni Kenshin manga was one of them."  
"I'll go get them," said Trowa, disappearing to go to another room.  
"So you know all about our pasts?" asked Kenshin.  
"Oh, Kenshin, I'm so sorry about Tomoe," Rin said, going over to hug Kenshin, who had gone stiff at the name of Tomoe. When Rin had hugged Kenshin, Kaoru got a deadly look on her face.  
"So Rin," started Duo, "do you like anyone from this?"  
"No, I only like Soijiro Seta because he's so cute when he smiles," said Rin. "See, Kenshin is Kaoru's, Sanosuke is Megumi's, Aoshi is Misao's, and Yahiko is too young, while Shishio's dead and loves Yumi."  
"Oh," was Duo's only response. At that time, Trowa came in with a bag.  
"Is that all of them?" Rin asked Trowa, who only nodded. "Good, now let's see if we can find it. Ah, here it is!" Rin held up a book and started reading it from the back to the front.  
"Uh, Rin, you're reading it the wrong way," Duo told Rin.  
"No, I'm reading it the right way; this is just a true manga where they have them backwards in the traditional way."  
"Hey, that looks like us," said Kaoru.  
"Of course it does, the person who made this created all of you," Rin said. When she said that, everyone gasped, including the pilots. "Oh, Kenshin, can you go get me a sword?"  
"Why?" asked Kenshin suspiciously.  
"Because my friend and I have this thing for sharp, pointy objects," Rin told them while everyone did a facefault. "What? Why did everyone just do a facefault?"  
"That's the only reason?! A sword is a tool meant to protect the innocent-," started Kaoru.  
"But I'm not going to use the sword against actual people, I'm going to give one sword to my friend and then keep the other to practice some of the Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu moves," Rin said casually.  
"Well, now we know that she's telling the truth, that we do," Kenshin said.  
"So will you? Will you please get me and my friend a sword?" Rin asked him, getting puppy-dog eyes.  
"I'm afraid I can't," Kenshin told her.  
"WHY NOT?!?!?!?!?!" shrieked Rin, but what Kenshin said was drowned out in the yells.  
"I think it would be best for all of us if you got her those swords!" Duo yelled to Kenshin, who nodded in response before disappearing out the door.  
When Kenshin finally came back, Rin was still screaming and everyone had stuff in their ears, but they could still hear the screaming girl. When they saw him with his two packages, they pushed him towards the girl, who immediately stopped yelling, as everyone sighed a sigh of relief. When he opened up the two packages, there were two beautiful swords there, one was silvery while the other had a goldish tinge.  
"Why's it a little gold?" Rin asked.  
"Because they were running out of metal, is that a bad thing?" he asked not wanting her to start screaming again.  
"No, actually it's a wonderful thing," she said brightly, smiling at Kenshin. "You see, my friend wants a gold sword, so this works out just fine! I was actually going to make him go out again and make him get me a gold sword anyways." At this, everyone does a facefault except Heero, who had decided it was time to go, so he had gone and gotten Rin's laptop.  
"Rin, we have to get home, do whatever you did that first time so we can get out of here," Heero said in his monotone voice.  
"'Kay," Rin accepted happily, but when she checked the fanfiction for GW, the one that had gotten them there was gone. "Uh, guys? We have a problem, I can't find the fanfic that I was reading when we got here."  
"Hmm, why don't you try the fanfiction for this show?" suggested Quatre.  
"Good idea!" Rin said, and immediately found the fanfic she was looking for.  
"Here we go again," said Duo as light began to burst out from the laptop. The light not only covered Rin, things that came with her, the pilots, and the swords, but also covered some of the characters of Rurouni Kenshin. In the final burst of light, the things that had started glowing disappeared, leaving Megumi alone.  
"Where did everyone go?" she asked herself before noticing how messy everything was.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a girl with a red bandana on over her short, blond hair.  
"Um, could you tell us where we are?" asked Rin.  
"You're on the sidewalk that leads to the front door of my future home, and shorty over there has to sweep it," said the girl haughtily.  
"Oh, hey! You're Anna the itako, right?" asked Rin, suddenly looking happy.  
"How did you know that I was a spirit medium?" asked Anna.  
"Wait, if we're in Shaman King, then that means that two of the evils in all anime and manga are here! Ohh nooooooo, there they are!!!!" Rin yelled, pointing to two boys, one was very short while the other had headphones on.  
"And where have you been? I thought I told you to get back to you're training," Anna told the taller of the two boys.  
"Give it to him Anna, show Yoh and Manta/Mordy who the boss is around here!" Rin yelled, getting puzzled looks from the people who came with her.  
"How'd you know my name?" asked the one with headphones.  
"Yes, how did you know their names?" asked Anna.  
"Oh Miss Anna, I've fixed supper," said a man who had come around the corner.  
"Ryu, why'd you lend you're sword to Yoh! He would have died if you hadn't!" Rin yelled at the man.  
"What, what are you talking about? I never lent Yoh my wooden sword," said Ryu.  
"Yes you did you baka! When Yoh was fighting Tao Jung and Lie Bielong, you gave shorty over there your sword so Yoh could defeat Bielong," said Rin, confusing people even more.  
"Explain yourself and how you know so much about my fiancée," said Anna.  
"Great, I have to explain myself again, but first," Rin said before punching both Manta/Mordy and Yoh.  
"Why'd you do that?" asked Yoh, rubbing his cheek.  
"Because I hate you, and don't even think of calling Amidamaru out to help you, we have a real samurai warrior who was called the battosai in his day," Rin told Yoh as he reached for a little wooden tablet-like thing under his shirt.  
"H-how'd you know about Amidamaru?" Shorty stuttered.  
"Because I like the beginning song to your show, which reminds me, where's Lenny/Lian/Ren and his sister?" Rin asked.  
"How do you know about him!?" asked Ryu.  
"Trowa, the bag please," Rin asked Trowa, who handed her the bag with all of her manga's in it. "Ah hah! Here it is!" Rin took out a manga called Shonen Jump, which looked a lot like a magazine. "Here it is," and she handed it to Anna, who looked at it in surprise.  
"Did Anna just look surprised?" Yoh asked no one in particular.  
"Shut up baka, you would be surprised too," Anna told them and handed them the magazine.  
"Wha!!!" they shouted in unison. "How is this possible!?"  
"Yes, how is this possible?" asked Anna. And Rin then went into the discussion of anime, again.  
"I don't see how that would be possible," Anna stated clearly.  
"I would have to agree with Anna on this one, it does sound a little far-fetched," Yoh said.  
"But no-one wants to listen to you, Weirdo," Rin told him.  
"Rin, we really have to get back, we might have a new mission," Heero said, cutting into the conversation. He conveniently had her laptop with him.  
"How do you always end up with my laptop?" Rin asked him.  
"Hn," was his only reply.  
"What he said was, 'I must have a way with laptops,'" Duo provided helpfully.  
"Oh, well, since I really don't want to stay here any longer than necessary, I guess we should go," Rin said, turning on the laptop to the Shaman King fanfiction to find what she was looking for. The process started all over again, and some of the characters from Shaman King were glowing, just like the last time. With the final blast of energy, it left Anna and Ryu alone.  
"Look at this mess, someone will have to clean it up," she said, pointedly looking at Ryu.  
"I'll get to it right away," said Ryu.  
"Oh, I also want you to clean the bathrooms, and the sweep the sidewalk, and.." said Anna. 


	3. THIS is craziness to an extreme

Rin: just to let you know, this chapter is filled with craziness. You have been warned, and be warned you shall. This is what results when you're on a sugar high and listening to The Wizard of OZ.  
  
'Where are we now?' thought Rin.  
"Hey, look out! Move right now or else you'll be obliterated!" yelled a black haired teenager.  
"My, aren't you the cute group," said an older man, heading over to the group.  
"Miroku!" yelled another black haired woman. "Just get them to safety before they get hit by either Sesshomaru's or Inu-Yasha's attack!"  
At that point, Rin noticed where they were. "Everyone, listen up! We're in Feudal Times Japan, the show we're in is called Inu-Yasha, and this place is filled with demons."  
"M'lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken, "what shall we do with these pests?"  
"Anyone who gets in our way must die," answered Sesshomaru calmly.  
"Oh my gosh! It's Sesshomaru!" and Rin ran up to Sesshomaru to hug him. Sesshomaru was completely taken off-guard at this and didn't know how to respond, but Jaken did respond to this.  
"M'lord Shesshomaru's being attacked, I must protect him!" yelled the toad.  
"Inu-Yasha, go save that girl!" yelled Kagome.  
"Pheh, why should I?" he said sarcastically.  
"Because if you don't, I won't help in finding the jewel fragments," she told him.  
"Stupid humans, they think that they can order me around," grumbled Inu-Yasha.  
"Get away from me Ugly!" Rin shrieked to Jaken, who was chasing her with the two-headed staff thing.  
"Stay away from Lord Sesshomaru!!!!!" screamed the toad/frog.  
"But I love Sesshomaru! I'm one of his faithful worshippers!" When Rin said this, everyone, and I mean everyone, even Inu-Yasha, stopped and stared.  
"What do you mean, 'You're one of his faithful worshippers?" asked Duo.  
"Well, I don't really love him, but I do like him, I just don't love him," said Rin.  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Inu-Yasha. "I'm gonna tear that scumbag in half!"  
"Kagome!" shouted Rin. "Say 'sit.'"  
"Why should I say sit?" she asked, but realized her mistake too late because Inu-Yasha had plummeted to the ground.  
"Why the hell'd ya do that for?!" Inu-Yasha screamed at Kagome.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Kagome told him.  
"If you didn't mean to, how come you did?" Inu-Yasha sneered at her.  
"If you're going to behave like that, I don't see why I should stay around here!" Kagome huffed.  
"You know, this is why I hate you Fatty," Rin told Kagome.  
"I am not fat!" Kagome yelled.  
"Yes you are, and whenever you get upset about the slightest thing, you always run off to your own home," Rin told Kagome.  
"How did you know that this wasn't her time?" asked Inu-Yasha.  
"Because I know everything about you people. From Shippo, to Kagome, to Naraku, and all the other villains in between. Actually, one of my friends knows a lot more about Inu-Yasha than I did, since she and my sister have a crush on him," Rin said.  
"WHAT!" they all yelled, people from IY.  
"Who has a crush on me?!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
"Oh, lots of people have a crush on you, Sesshomaru, and even-," Rin started to say before she felt a hand on her thigh. "YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!" She yelled at the unconscious form of Miroku, whom she had taken the liberty of knocking out. "Even this perverted person."  
"Some people like him?!" asked Sango in surprise and disbelief.  
"Yes, they would even say that they would bear his child," Rin said bluntly.  
"Now that, I just don't believe," stated Sango.  
"Well, believe it. Even though he's a pervert, girls think he's hot, and some guys," Rin added. "Now, where's Lord Fluffy?"  
"Who's Lord Fluffy?" asked Kagome.  
"Only the best villain in all anime that's not really evil, but really cute, and some rabid fangirls would kill just to be touched by him," Rin said.  
"Now that, I just don't believe," Sango said.  
"Rin, lets get going, now," Heero demanded while opening the laptop.  
"Fine, fine," Rin said before the entire process started again. This time, in the final burst of light, the only people who were left were Kagome and Jaken, who then, deciding there was nothing better to do, started fighting each other. (More like Kagome beating the snot out of Jaken with the stick-thing and then when Jaken got the staff, killed Kagome with the fire attack and then died of blood loss, and a giant, stupid demon came by and squished both of them.)  
  
"RIN!" yelled the girl. "YOU'RE BACK!" Standing in front of Rin was a girl with shoulder length blond hair and red eyes. She had on a blue, blue jean skirt and a gray turtle neck shirt.  
"Shriek, will you stop screaming!" yelled Rin. "Wait, Shriek?"  
"YES?" yelled Shriek.  
"Am I finally home?" asked Rin.  
"YES!" yelled Shriek.  
"Shriek?" asked Rin. "YES!" yelled Shriek.  
"Where's Luffy, and will you please be quiet?" asked Rin.  
"Alright," said Shriek, changing her voice so it wasn't shrieking, but still loud. "Luffy's right over there."  
"Oh Inu-Yasha, I love you!!" yelled a girl in a kimono with silver hair and blue eyes.  
*snickering*"Looks like my brother has finally got a lover," Sesshomaru said.  
"Get off me!" yelled Inu-Yasha.  
"Luffy! Get off my Inu-Yasha!" yelled another girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
"NOOOO! Tsunami, you can't have him! He's MINE!! NOOOOO!!!" yelled Luffy.  
"Wow, Luffy, you just sounded like Shriek," Rin said.  
"You should have seen them earlier," said Shriek, sitting down by Quatre and putting her arm around him. "Those two were going at each other like rabid fangirls."  
"Uh, Shriek, we are rabid fangirls, only more controlled," Rin said. "Oh, I got a present for you."  
"What is it?! What is it?!" Shriek said excitedly. Rin looked for the two packages and peeked into them, after finding the right one, she handed it to Shriek.  
"Here it is," she said happily.  
*getting watery eyes, and crazy gleam* "Oooooooooooooooooooooooo, pretty, sharp, pointy, and it's a sword!" she said, voice getting louder.  
'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Rin thought as Shriek ran off to find Yoh and Manta/Mordy.  
"Oh Yoh and Manta, I have a present for you," she said way too kindly. Yoh and Manta/Mordy stupidly appear.  
"Yes, Shriek?" they asked stupidly. (A/N: They are only smart when Anna is around.)  
"PREPARE TO DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" she yelled, charging them with the golden sword.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled, stupidly.  
'Okay, so it wasn't a bad idea, it was a wonderful idea,' Rin thought.  
"Inu-Yasha is mine!" yelled Luffy.  
"NO, HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!!" yelled Tsunami, going into her demon form.  
"Dammit, he's mine!" yelled Luffy, getting her daggers out.  
"Look!" Tsunami shouted all of a sudden.  
"Where?" asked Luffy.  
"IT'S A LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Tsunami, making the G-boys grimace and some of the people who had started to watch laugh.  
"Lemon, her favorite joke," Rin chuckled.  
"What's a lemon?" asked Manta/Mordy, who, miraculously, was still alive.  
"Oh, I'll tell you what a lemon is," said Shriek evilly, whispering something in his ear.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *stops for breath* HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Manta/Mordy screamed before dying from air loss.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shriek laughed, turning to the miraculously still breathing Yoh.  
"Stay away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the baka.  
"Only if you can defeat me!!!!!!!!!!" shrieked Shriek.  
"Fine, Amidamaru! Spirit form!" Yoh screamed, doing the spirit integration thing.  
"This is going to get interesting," Rin said.  
"Where exactly are we?" asked Heero, who had appeared at Rin's side like a ghost.  
"We are now where I am from," Rin said, watching as Yoh was killed by Shriek.  
"NOW THERE ARE TWO LESS HORRORS ON THIS PLANET!!!" she yelled triumphantly.  
"You come from a very strange place," Heero said in his monotone voice.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy shouted, doing a wonderful Relena impression.  
"Where's the evil bitch!" he shouted, very surprised.  
""It is me Luffy! I've come to take you from the horror that is Relena!" shouted Luffy.  
"Relena isn't here though," he said, a little surprised at the fangirl that latched onto his arm.  
"It can be arranged though," Rin said, and turned on the crazy computer and went to the fanfic she looked for, but instead of the bright light, there was just a swirling vortex of wind and a figure was in the middle of it. When the winds died down, there stood Relena, in all of her ugly bitchiness.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Why don't you-, "she was saying, but then noticed where she was. "Heero?"  
"Yay! Now I get to kill someone!" yelled Luffy, who got out a gun and pointed it at the evil she-bitch to kill her. "Omae o korosu, bitch!"  
"I want to kill her too!" Rin yelled, causing Luffy to miss, wounding Relena's arm.  
"Ow, that hurt! What do you have to say for yourself?" Relena asked.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, the evil she-bitch is still alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy yelled.  
"By the power of the moon and all that is good I-," someone was saying.  
"Bunny, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore," said a pink-haired girl.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaa, but I wanted to punish the bad guys!" Bunny complained.  
"Wha? How'd people from 'Sailor Moon' get here?" Rin asked in disbelief, missing her chance to kill Relena, and the wonderful deed was done by Luffy.  
"'Hi-ho the bitch is dead, the wicked bitch, the evil bitch! Hi-ho the evil bitch is dead!'" Luffy was singing, and Shriek and Rin joined in.  
"'Hi-ho the bitch is dead, the wicked bitch, the evil bitch! Hi-ho the evil bitch is dead!'" they sang while on-lookers sweat-dropped and slowly backed away.  
"Help me!!" Quatre shouted.  
"Quatre!?" Shriek shouted, and then spotted a mob of fangirls in a concentrated area that wasn't around any of the other bishounen. "Don't worry, I'll save you!!!!!" Shriek shrieked while hacking into the crowd with the flat of her sword.  
"Not another one!!!!" Quatre wailed.  
"I'm here to save you, so don't complain!" Shriek yelled over the crowd. "What'd you do to get them like this?"  
"I just smiled at one of them politely," was all he said.  
"Did you do the '100-watt super mega smile?'" Shriek asked him.  
"I just smiled like I usually do," he told her.  
"Can you smile for me?" asked Shriek, getting puppy-dog eyes.  
"Uh, sure," he said before doing the smile again, and all of the fangirls rushed over to glomp him, including Shriek.  
*humming 'Hi-ho the bitch is dead*"Heero is now mine, and I'm almost happy," Luffy sighed. "If only Ruffy and Naruto were here, then things would be perfect." At that moment, the computer started glowing for no reason at all and transported most of the people to another place or home.  
  
Rin: Very crazy in this chappie, also, on the last two chappie's, I forgot to put a disclaimer, so here it goes. I own only Rin. Luffy, Tsunami, and Shriek, along with all rabid fangirls, own themselves. I own none of the anime's mentioned. I'd also like to thank all of my reviewers; you get free plushie's of your favorite bishounen! Now RR if you want a plushy! Also, I don't even own the 100-watt mega super smile, I just got it from a fic I read once. 


End file.
